


Makoto the Friendly Ghost

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Haru is interested in the supernatural, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's more like Rin had a crush on Makoto, M/M, Makoto is dead, Makoto the ghost, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Supernatural - Freeform, ghost makoto, harumako, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is always seen as the stoic type of character, so him having an interest in the supernatural is shocking to everyone. So when Haru meets Makoto who makes a terrible scary ghost in general, well let's just say love is in bloom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto the Friendly Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning mostly talks about Haru's life growing up and meeting the gang and their problems with dealing with Makoto's death.
> 
> Also this has to be my longest one-shot story ever! I've never written this much in one day, so either this is an achievement or a death wish for myself.

Haruka Nanase was the type of person you would never expect to believe in the supernatural. Even though he was handsome and had the most beautiful blue eyes, he tends to have such a stoic look 24/7. So knowing that he has an interest in the supernatural is very...strange or at least unsettling for most people.

When he was only five years old and already had an advance reading intellect, you would mostly see him reading books about ghosts and demons.

"Haru-kun, what are you reading?" A little girl asked.

"A book about ghosts," Haru said immediately, not wanting to waste anymore of his reading time.

"Eh? Are they the type of ghosts like Casper?" the girl asked and started to get a bit excited.

"No, in real life ghosts wouldn't be friendly, they would actually go into your body and make you kill people, and once the ghost is done it'll probably eat the body it took or take it soul, which ever seems fun and easy for them," Haru said.

After that, Haru was sent to time out after making the little girl cry and having nightmares for two weeks.

* * *

When he was fourteen and in middle school, you would probably see him have ancient artifacts that gives you an uneasy feeling.

"Um...Nanase-san...w-what's that?" One of Haru's classmate asked.

"It's a shrunken monkey's head," Haru replied and showed the head dangling on a keychain.

"E-eh? Um...where did you get...that from?" He asked.

"I got it from a fortune teller when that carnival came over last week, I even got to see her putting the keychain into the skull, there was a slight crunch sound coming from it," Haru said.

The boy started to laugh uneasily and backed away from Haru's desk. The next day, the boy had a terrible flu and all the students assumed he was cursed because he disrespected the shrunken monkey's head, and now everyone would bring offerings to Haru in hopes he wouldn't curse them with his other artifacts.

"N-nanase-san! p-please accept my geometry homework! oh and here's my bento! I-I hope you like all of this!" A girl said.

"Um...thank you?" Haru said confusingly.

"...Please don't curse me!" The girl exclaimed and ran off.

After that, everyone started to avoid Haru at all costs, they wouldn't even walk on the same sidewalk he was walking on. Even though no one talked to him, and only one student once in awhile would come up to him and give him an offering in hopes he wouldn't curse anyone, Haru actually preferred the silence and being alone. Soon the school had to tell Haru to stop bringing his artifacts since all the students aren't able to focus on their schoolwork. Feeling disappointed, Haru stopped bringing his artifacts and would spend his free time drawing in his sketchbook. Everyone no long offered Haru anything, but still stayed far away from him, and Haru didn't mind. All he needed in his life was water, his drawings, and of course all things that are supernatural. He was fine with only having them by his side.

* * *

When he started high school, he asked his parents to allow him to stay in Iwatobi and continue his education there, his parents were worried of leaving him alone, especially since his grandmother passed away and isn't around to take care of him, but they wondered why he wanted to stay in Iwatobi.

"Well...I always wanted to check out that haunted mansion up that hill, and if I leave Iwatobi, I'll never get my chance to see the dead," Haru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

His parents were iffy on his hobbies, but they still love him and will support him. They allowed him to stay in Iwatobi and give him financial support every month, but he had to promise not to get into trouble, try not to go into any bodies of water that wasn't meant for him to swim in, and to eat something that wan't just mackerel everyday. Haru promised, but was slightly lying about the mackerel part. Haru said his goodbyes to his parents and his mother kissed him on the head while his dad patted his shoulder.

"Remember to call us Haru, and please...don't scare anyone with your supernatural stuff," Haru's mother said.

"I promise," Haru said. With a final goodbye wave, Haru's parents drove off, leaving Haru to be independent in his grandmother's old home. Haru felt a bit of thrill to be living as an independent, but knew it'll be tougher since he'll have to go to school and worry about his future, but he was going to prepare himself for it.

When Haru was leaving for his first day of high school, he saw the stairs that lead to the house of one of his neighbors. He had heard that the family lost their son on a swimming trip with his teammates. Haru felt bad for them, but knew nothing he could do would change anything, with that on his mind he continued walking to school.

It was already two weeks in his new school, and somehow he managed to get new friends. It was actually by accident, he went to the public pool that originally closed down, but was opened again when an old employee was able to buy it. He was just swimming when two underclassmen from his school came up to him and exclaimed that he was amazing.

"Wow! you were so awesome in the water! you looked like a dolphin in there! It was awesome!" the short, blond haired boy said.

"I agree, your swimming was...beautiful!" A tall boy, wearing red glasses said.

"Thanks." Haru said and was about to continue his swimming when the shorter boy grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Um...please join our swimming club!" the boy exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I only swim free," Haru said. He always replied with this answer every time a swimming club wanted him to join them.

"Don't worry, we'll let you swim free style! it that's what you mean! You do get to swim everyday!" The shorter boy said.

Haru was still for a moment. He get to swim everyday. He get to be with one of his loves, water.

"...I'll...think about it," Haru said.

"Great! won't the other member be happy! oh we also got to tell Rin about it! He was complaining that he wanted a new challenger!" the shorter boy said.

"Honestly, Rin-san is very competitive, and a bit of a show off, ...I wouldn't mind seeing him lose to our new member," Rei said.

"Yep! oh by the way, my name is Nagisa Hazuki, and this is Rei Ryugazaki," Nagisa said.

"Haruka Nanase, but you can call me Haru."

"Wow! we all have girly names! this must be fate!" Nagisa said.

"Indeed, well hope to see you soon Haruka-senpai," Rei said and gave a little bow to him.

"See ya Haru-chan!" Nagisa said.

The two left the pool, leaving Haru alone. For some reason, he did not like the new nicknames, especially Haru-chan.

"...Drop the -chan," Haru muttered under his breath as he dives into the water to swim another lap.

Haru was already welcomed by the swimming club when he decided to join them. Haru kinda felt happy to feel welcomed, but he couldn't help but feel like something was off.

"Nagisa...was there a member who left the club?" Haru asked one day.

"Hm? I don't think so, since we did started the club this year, so it's still pretty new! Heck, no one swam in the pool for so long that we actually had to clean the pool ourselves! Luckily we were able to get members!" Nagisa said.

"I see..."

"Why you asked?"

"...I don't know, I feel like...we're missing someone..." Haru explained.

"Oh...well..."

"What?"

"...Haru...you did say you're neighbors are the Tachibana family right?" Nagisa said.

"Yeah?"

"...Well...you also heard about...their eldest son?"

"Yeah..."

"...He actually...was our friend since we were kids...we actually started a swimming club in middle school together...but...I..I wish we never went to that stupid swimming trip!" Nagisa exclaimed as tears started to form.

"Nagisa...please don't blame yourself...it was my fault that he drowned!" Rei said.

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't...a great swimmer back then, I actually kept sinking all the time, so the reason for the trip was to get me to be able to swim better...well...I did the most idioticthing! I...I swam at night when there was a storm happening, I tried to swim back as fast as I can, but the waves were too strong, Makoto... Tachibana's son...he saved me...but is costed his own life...I should have been the one to drown that day! not him!" Rei exclaimed as he started to cry.

"Come on Rei...I'm sure Makoto...Makoto wouldn't want to see us crying!" Nagisa tried to say, but his own tears started to pour out.

Haru looked around and saw that the other members had their heads down, feeling sad over the friend they lost. Even though Haru never met this Makoto, he couldn't help but feel bad for him. He knew he couldn't do anything to bring him back, but he feels that he could at least help his new friends.

"You know...I read somewhere where if we tell our feelings to where the person died, they'll be able to rest easy knowing their friends and family still care for them and are trying their best to be strong," Haru said.

"R-really?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah...we could...try doing it if it'll help you feel at ease," Haru said.

"I don't know...this seems...illogical," Rei said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Yeah but...maybe we could at least try!" Nagisa said.

Rei looked at Nagisa and sighed.

"Alright...guest it couldn't hurt to try," Rei said.

"Great! So it'll just be me, Rei, and Rin! Oh we should also get Sousuke since I did remember Makoto and Sousuke being buddies!" Nagisa said.

Haru had already met Rin after a week of joining the swimming club, so far he was a bit annoyed with him, it wasn't that he was a bad guy, it was mostly because after one race and Haru beating him, Rin insisted that they race again and again, most likely until Rin wins. Of course Haru would beat him. He did once tried to let Rin win, but he then realizes that he was as competitive as Rin, so his own competitiveness wouldn't allow him to even let Rin win. So that how Haru and Rin's rivalry friendship came to be. Haru still was annoyed by him, and Rin was annoyed by the whole "I swim free" speech, they were still great pals. Sousuke however, Haru doesn't really know his relationship with him. When he first met him, they somehow annoyed each other, and want nothing to do with each other, but after Haru saw how kind he was to not only his friends and other people, Haru felt like he could learn to like him, at least a little, for now he respects him, and Sousuke learned to respect Haru.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this stuff here? It's not the same beach!" Rin exclaimed.

"Technically he died in the water, and water is connected to each other, so it fine where we do it as long as we're near the ocean," Haru said as he lit some candles he brought with him.

"You know Haru-chan, I have heard about your supernatural hobbies, and to be honest I never thought I get to see it up close! ...It's kinda awesome!" Nagisa exclaimed when he looked through some of the supernatural books Haru brought with him.

"I still can't believe you're into this kinda stuff, I'd thought you'd be more of the whole creative stuff to be honest," Rin said.

"Hm...I get that a lot," Haru said as he finished lighting up the candles. "Alright, now everyone step in the circle and each of you say what you want to say to Tachibana-san and then say your goodbyes," Haru instructed.

"I'll go first!" Nagisa volunteered as he went to the center of the circle and faced the ocean. "M-Makoto! i-if you can hear me...please! Please stay strong and be at peace, I'm sorry about all the mean pranks I did to you when we were younger, and I'm sorry I kept stealing your chocolate, but...I'm happy...I'm happy I got to be friends with someone like you! You were always so kind...Thank you! Goodbye!" Nagisa started to cry after he was done talking. Rin was next to go.

"Hey big guy...listen...if you can hear me...you were always the kindest guy I've ever met, heck I actually couldn't punch you without feeling terrible...I don't know...but hey...if you're listening to whatever I'm saying...I want you to know...you're an amazing guy...and I did kinda maybe...had a crush on you in middle school," Rin said with a slight blush. When Haru looked at Sousuke, he could see a somewhat jealous look, but was immediately wiped off. "Goodbye...Makoto," Rin said. His own tears started to fall out of his eyes and he tried to wipe them away. Sousuke was the next to go.

"Hey...Even though we didn't know each other that well until middle school, you were always someone I actually enjoy having around." "Hey!" Rin exclaimed. Sousuke gestured him to shut up. "Listen...even though I'm not the type to...get all emotional...I'm glad I got to know you...you were someone I could respect, well...besides Nanase over there," Sousuke pointed at Haru, who only pouted and looked away. "If you're listening...thanks...for being you...goodbye...hope you're in a happy place right now," Sousuke said. He didn't cry like Rin and Nagisa, but if you looked into his eyes, you could see sadness in there. Finally, it was Rei's turn.

"I-I do not believe in this whole supernatural stuff, but since everyone here is so persistent in doing it, I guess I have no choice," Rei said. He adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath. "...I'm sorry Makoto-senpai!" Rei suddenly exclaimed surprising everyone. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I...I should have been the one to die! not you! please forgive me Makoto-senpai!" Rei said as slumped down until he was on his knees.

"Rei...you know Makoto as much as we do...you know he'll always forgive, it's just in his nature," Nagisa said with a sad smile.

"...You're right...you're absolutely right..." Rei stood up and wipe his tears out of his eyes. "Makoto-senpai...thank you! not only for saving me...but for also...being a great friend! Goodbye!" Rei exclaimed. With that, the wind blew out all fire on the candles, and ending the ceremony.

"I hope he hears this..." Rin said.

"I'm sure he did, the spirits can hear everything," Haru said as he started to pick up the candles.

"How come you didn't say anything Haru?" Nagisa asked.

"...This was meant for you, not an outcast like me, he doesn't even know me," Haru said.

"Even so, I think Mako-chan would have loved to meet you," Nagisa said.

"...Thank you," Haru muttered, but they could still hear him.

"No, thank you Haru-senpai! This has helped," Rei said.

"Yeah! Thanks Haru-chan!" Nagisa said as he gave Haru a hug.

"Yeah thanks man...it was nice to let that out, especially the whole me having a crush on him," Rin said.

"Hmph, so you still have a think for him?" Sousuke said.

"O-of course not! that was in middle school! I've moved on...besides...I already have someone else I like," Rin said. Sousuke looked shocked and looked at Rin, who turned his head and hid his blushing face, Sousuke then started to blush himself.

"...Right..." Sousuke said.

Nagisa and Rei started to laugh, and Rin and Sousuke looked annoyed at them. Haru looked at the people in front of him, these were his friends, friends that accepted him besides his parents that grandmother, friends that weren't afraid of him or hated him for having hobbies involving the supernatural. For once, Haru felt happy to be with other people. He actually smiled.

"Wah! I didn't know Haru-chan can smile!" Nagisa said.

"...I wasn't smiling," Haru said as he turned his head

"You were smiling senapi," Rei grinned.

"I wasn't smiling!"

"Admit it! you were smiling! you actually care about us!" Rin teased.

"...So what..." Haru said.

His new friends smiled at him and came over to him and start having a group hug.

"This is uncomfortable..." Haru said.

"Well blame Makoto, he always said a group hug should be a tradition for stuff like this," Rin said.

Haru didn't know why, but he wanted to thank Makoto, and he wished he did meet him.

 _"Hope you're resting easily...where ever you are,"_ Haru thought.

* * *

Haru was now a full grown adult, at first he had a culinary degree, but somehow he didn't want to be a chef. He also thought about training for the Olympics so he could swim with water, but felt that competitive swimming wasn't his dream at all. He didn't know what he wanted, but luckily his friends were always there to support him and help him when he's having trouble.

"Hm...maybe you could be an artist?" Nagisa suggested.

"I'm not sure, art is fun, but I prefer it to be mainly a hobby," Haru said.

"Well I'm slumped! I have no idea what you should be, maybe should go back to the chef route," Nagisa said.

"I don't know, cooking is fun, but..."

"It's not your passion," Rin finished, "but you really got to find a career soon, I'm pretty sure you parents can't help you financially forever," Rin pointed out.

"I know I know, I just...If I'm going to be stuck in a job, I want to be stuck in a job I can feel free with," Haru said.

"There you go with your 'Free' speech Nanase," Sousuke said.

"I swear if I hear that one more time, I'm going to-" Suddenly Rin was interrupted when the news announced a castle in Ireland being haunted by ghosts.

"Woah! real life ghosts! that sounds awesome!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Yeah but ghosts? since when was Ireland having ghost problems, I always thought they had evil leprechaun problems," Rin teased.

"I assure you, ghosts and leprechauns do not exist," Rei said.

"I was joking four eyes," Rin said.

"F-four eyes!?"

Haru ignored them and stared at the screen. Real life ghosts, this was his opportunity to see real ghosts, this could be his only chance.

"...I'm going to Ireland," Haru suddenly said.

"...Eh!?" Everyone exclaimed.

At that was how Haru's job finding problem was resolved. Once Haru and his friends who were trying desperately to change his mind, landed in Ireland, they went into the castle to find the ghost. Once they found the ghosts, Haru's friends were terrified, but Haru was the only one who wasn't effected. The ghost were confused and tried to scare him, but he was unfazed, in fact, he looked excited, you could actually see the sparkle in his eyes.

"W-what's wrong with this kid?" One of the ghosts said.

"I-I don't know, b-but he's freaking me out!" the other said.

They tried to back away, but Haru would step closer to them.

"Hold on, I just want to see you up close," Haru said as he started walking towards them.

"Okay this freaking me out! The money's not worth it anymore, let's just get away from this creep!" The ghost said as the other nodded in agreement. They tried to run away, but Haru started to chase after them.

"W-wait! I wasn't done!" Haru exclaimed as he ran after them.

"Haru are you crazy!? Get back here!" Rin exclaimed as he chased after him.

"Haru! Come back!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Haru-san! Don't let them take your eyes!" Rei shouted as he followed after.

"..." Sousuke only sighed and followed the rest.

It was nothing but an endless chase scene, but instead of the ghosts chasing after them, it seemed like they were chasing the ghosts.

"This guy is crazy!" One of the ghosts said.

"I know just keep run- Ah!" Suddenly the two ghosts accidentally fell into what of their traps and their costumes came off of them.

"Wait a minute...they aren't ghosts...they're just guys dressed as one," Rin said.

"...This is disappointing..." Haru sighed sadly.

After that, the police said that they were well known robbers that uses disguises as they steal money and treasures from rich people. They've been trying to catch them for years, and thanked Haru and his friends greatly for their assistance.

"Thank you! You solved the mystery of the ghosts and helped us capture the robbers! Are you all supernatural investigators?" One of the police asked.

The gang froze a moment and looked at each other, they then had an idea on how to solve Haru's finding is passion problem.

"Um yes! we're a supernatural investigators! This is Haruka Nanase, he is the leader and founder of our little business here! and we're his assistance, but Haru here is the one who makes the big shots! So if you have anything supernatural, just call Nanase!" Nagisa said.

Everyone cheered and Haru found his ideal job. He was happy that he got to work in something that he always enjoyed reading and collecting when he was younger. He was happy that he got to do this with his friends.

* * *

At first, Haru's new business was very slow and he worried that this wasn't going to work at all, but after a woman called saying her daughter was possessed by a demon, but really the daughter was only faking it in order to avoid going to school for awhile, business was booming.

Haru and his friends would get endless calls from people saying that they're homes were haunted, or there was a demon, there were even times when Haru got a call saying a vampire was roaming around.

At first Haru was happy and excited to get calls, but soon he started to realize a pattern here. They were all fake. No matter what, all the ghosts were just people pulling a prank or disguising themselves just so they can steal stuff, or all the demons were actually people with a condition or trying to avoid responsibilities. Everything supernatural Haru found were all fake, and it greatly disappointed him. Even though he had his friends helping him, they still have other jobs they had to do, so they couldn't be with him 24/7.

Haru was starting to feel depressed, he wanted to find one thing that wasn't fake, he wanted to see a real ghost. Seeing all these fakers were started to make lose his faith in the supernatural. He was even starting to think about closing down his business.

"Don't do it Haru! This is you what you've wanted isn't it! I know all the ghosts and demons aren't real, but who knows! maybe one day we'll get to meet the real thing!" Nagisa said.

"Yeah, besides...you can't back down now! especially since you're getting this much money for doing this stuff!" Rin said as he pulled out a huge stock of money out of Haru's desk.

"...I guess I'll continue..." Haru sighed. He knew this was pointless, but if his friends were there and they want to continue then he'll continue as well, but he just wished there was a real ghost or something.

"Everyone! I have some news back in Iwatobi!" Rei said.

"Really! What's happening?" Nagisa asked.

"You remember that terrifying mansion in one of the hills in Iwatobi?" Rei asked.

Of course Haru remembered, the reason he stayed in Iwatobi was so he could investigate that mansion, but of course the first time he tried entering, one of the groundskeeper told him to go away, and he tried going to second time, but school and the swimming club had been keeping him so busy that his goal to see the mansion was never reached, until now.

"It seems that the mansion was being sold, but every time a possible buyer goes inside to check it out, they are scared out of the mansion and kept saying a ghost was haunting the place," Rei said.

"Woah, so we had a real life ghost in our hometown this entire time and we didn't know about it! That's so creepy and awesome at the same time!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"T-that isn't awesome Nagisa! But...this does seem like something Haru is desperately trying to find, I mean we're not truly sure if this ghost is real technically, but it wouldn't hurt to see, and who knows, it could be a potential job," Rei said.

Haru thought it over. There is the chance the ghost is also a fake, but he gets to be in the mansion he wanted to investigate when he was just a kid. He knew which was the clear answer.

"Looks like we're going back to Iwatobi," Haru said.

"Yay!" Nagisa cheered.

Everyone was happy they get to go back home, even if it was for a few days and that they were mainly doing work over there, but they could get some time to see their families and friends.

"Alright, I'll make the arrangements, get a hotel and-"

"Hotel? Aren't we staying in the mansion?" Haru asked.

"W-what!? U-us staying in in...that place? I-I'm not so sure about that Haru-san..."

"Aw come on Rei! It'll be fun!" Nagisa said.

"How would that be fun?!"

"It'll be like sleeping in a haunted house!" Nagisa said.

"Technically we are," Rin pointed out.

"Oh right...but that doesn't mean it won't be any less fun!" Nagisa said.

"We are not sleeping in the mansion!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we are not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we aren't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"We're sleeping in the mansion, my orders," Haru said as he left his office.

Rei stared at where Haru stood and was shocked.

"Welp! looks like we're going to have a sleepover! Better bring your sleeping back Rei-chan!" Nagisa said as he started to leave.

Everyone started to leave and left Rei by himself as he stood there.

"...This is ludicrous!" Rei shouted.

* * *

After they told the owner what they were doing, they were given full access to the mansion.

"Just...please...get rid of that ghost! I won't be able to sell this house if my clients are scared off!" The owner begged.

"Don't worry sir, we're professionals, we'll get rid of your ghost problem in no time," Rei said.

"Thank you, and good luck," the owner said as he quickly walked away from the area.

"He seemed to be in a rush," Nagisa said.

"He's scared," Haru pointed out and proceeded going inside.

"O-of course he's scared! And I still don't understand why we have to sleep in there!" Rei exclaimed.

"Relax Rei-chan! It's for the experience! That's all!" Nagisa said.

"Yeah, don't start freaking out on us," Rin said.

"I-I'm not going to freak out! this just seems...illogical!" Rei said.

Everyone ignored him and continued going inside, with an annoyed Rei following after. Inside the mansion looked like a tornado went inside and destroyed everything in it.

"Huh...no wonder the owner wants to sell this place," Sousuke said.

"I'm surprise anyone even wants to buy this place..." Rin said.

"Maybe it's not the mansion they're buying, they're probably buying the land or something!" Nagisa said. "Maybe that's why the ghost is haunting this place because they want to get rid of the mansion! I've seen this case so many times in movies!" Nagisa said.

"That is possible, I've read ghosts tend to be attach to the place they've lived in, so maybe the ghost is angry that someone is trying to destroy his home," Haru said.

"E-even so...that ghost should just move on," Rei said.

"Well...that's why we're here," Haru said.

"What!?" Rei exclaimed.

"That's the only way to get rid of the ghost, we have to let it rest in peace and move on," Haru said.

"T-this seems risky! W-what if it tries to eat our souls!" Rei exclaimed.

"I thought you said you don't believe in ghosts," Rin pointed out.

"I-I don't! I was just..." Rei tried to make an excuse but failed.

"Right..." Rin said as he started to smirk and showed his pointy teeth. When Haru first saw those teeth, he quickly assumed Rin was part shark and tried to collect data from him, but of course Rin got annoyed and kept telling him he wasn't part shark. It took awhile of resisting and arguing, but eventually Haru let the matter go, but deep down he still thinks Rin is part shark.

"So when will the ghost appear?" Nagisa asked.

"Hm...they don't have a specific time, and this ghost seemed to be scaring off the buyer during the day..." Haru said.

"Then why are we here at night?" Rin asked.

"Well...I just want to see if the ghost will appear once it sense a living person inside," Haru explained.

"I keep telling you to not put us as bait for your little research!" Rin exclaimed.

"Quiet, or else the ghost won't come," Haru said.

"Isn't that what we want!?" Rin exclaimed.

Haru and Rin started to argue as their friends tried to calm them down, not once noticing the floating candle that's hovering around them.

"...Wait...what!?" Nagisa exclaimed as he saw the candle floating.

"Ah!" Rei shrieked.

"Holy crap! Please tell me this is one of your pranks Sousuke!" Rin said.

"Rin you know for a fact that I don't do pranks, and another thing, how the hell would have time to do that?" Sousuke said.

"I don't know...but I wished you didn't say that!" Rin exclaimed as he and the rest backed away. All except for Haru who looked at the candle with interest.

"H-Haru! stop looking at the candle and get over here!" Rin ordered.

"H-Haru-san! This is too terrifying! Let's just leave!" Rei begged.

"Shush, or else you'll scare the ghost away," Haru said.

"W-what? We scare the ghost away!? I'm pretty sure the ghost is trying to scare us away!" Rin shouted.

Soon, all the furniture started to float and a plate went flying until it broke against the wall. Nagisa shrieked and started to clutch onto Rei's arm.

"H-Haru-chan! We better leave before one of is dead!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"We can't leave now," Haru said.

"Oh yeah well it looks like the ghost wants us to leave! So we should just-" Before Rin could finish his sentence, the ghost finally appeared. It was very pale and transparent. It's eyes were completely white and were glowing a bit. The strange thing though was that it was wearing swimming trunks, but that didn't make the situation less terrifying for Haru's friends.

Haru just stood there with amazement, this was a real ghost, after seeing so many fake ghosts, he knew this one was real. Since Haru was the closest to the ghost, the ghost started to float towards Haru's spot.

"Haru! Get our of there!" Rin exclaimed. Haru ignored him, his gaze was completely on the ghost. He should be terrified right now since it looks like the ghost was going to kill him, but he wasn't. In fact, he actually feels...nervous? He'll admit, the ghost was extremely attractive, and if it didn't look like the ghost was going to kill him, he would have asked for the ghost's name.

The ghost was now in front of Haru. Haru started get tense. He didn't know what's going to happen, but he braced himself for whatever was going to come. The ghost took a deep breath and Haru closed his eyes and waited for whatever was going to happen next.

"Boo!"

"..."

"..."

"...Eh?" Haru opened his eyes and saw the ghosts wiggling it's hand in front of his face. Haru was no longer tensed...but he was confused.

"...Um...What are you doing?" Haru asked.

"Eh? um...I'm...scaring you?" The ghost replied.

"...Is...is that it? Is that how you scare people? 'boo?'" Haru didn't know what to expect, but he did somewhat feel disappointed.

"I'm...sorry?" The ghost apologized even though it had no idea why he was apologizing, neither does Haru.

"...Is this your first time scaring people?" Haru asked.

"Well...directly yes...usually...people leave once they see the floating furniture..." the ghost said.

"Ah...okay."

"Are you actually having a conversation with that thing!?" Rin exclaimed.

"I believe so," Haru replied.

"Ugh...I can't even take this seriously..." Rin muttered as he started walking over, with everyone following.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for trying to scare you and trying to make you leave! But...could you please just leave? I'm already embarrassed as it is!" the ghost said as it started to blush. If you looked closely, you could see the ghost was actually male, to be honest the swimming trunks should have gave it away. Whatever the case was, Haru thought that the blushing ghost was...cute...wait what?

"Hey...I know that blushing face anywhere! Makoto!?" Nagisa exclaimed.

"...Nagisa?" The ghost said.

"It is you! You're alive...okay not really, but you're here!" Nagisa said. He tried to give the ghost a hug, but fazed right through him.

"Sorry Nagisa, but I am just the spirit of myself," the ghost, now known as Makoto, said.

"Aw!" Nagisa whined feeling disappointed.

"Yeah yeah okay...what the heck you trying to do scaring us...and why the heck are you here!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Well...it's complicated I guess...you see I was sorta assigned to this mansion and I have to scare people out in order to move on," Makoto explained.

"Wait...assigned? I thought only people who died in the house or people who are attached to their home are the only ones who could haunt it," Nagisa said.

"That's what I thought too, but turns out some ghosts who have unfinished business but didn't die in a building tends to just be assigned one if no ghosts are haunting it yet," Makoto explained.

"Hmm...sounds...political here," Rei said.

"It is, sorry if it's disappointing," Makoto said.

"Well...no harm I guess! but it's great to see you again Makoto! D-did you hear what we said back then?" Nagisa asked.

"...Of course I did...thank you guys...I...I really missed you," Makoto said as he started to smile sadly.

"We missed you too!" Nagisa said as he started to cry.

"Come on...don't cry Nagisa, I'm here," the gentleness in Makoto's voice was very soothing, it was calming to Haru.

"I also want to thank you too, Nanase-san," Makoto said.

"Me? Why?"

"...Well...you were the one who suggested that whole ceremony...and if it wasn't for you...I wouldn't have heard all the nice things my friends said...so thank you," Makoto said.

"...Y-you're...welcome," Haru started to blush but tried to hide it.

"Anyways...it was so nice to meet you all again! now if you don't mind...please get out of here," Makoto said all that with a smile.

"Eh? Don't you want us to stay a little longer?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm sorry Nagisa, it is nice to see you all again, but as you can see...I'm a ghost...and I want to move on...I've been stuck here for who knows how long! I'm actually going crazy for not being able to go outside at least once! so please leave so I can continue this job and finally move on," Makoto said.

"Geez Makoto...how long have you been in here?" Rin asked.

"So long I've lost count..." Makoto said as he rubbed his face.

"Well judging from you height...I'd say you're around our age...I didn't know ghost could even age..." Rei said.

"Yeah that surprised me too, but that doesn't change the fact that I want you guys to leave," Makoto said.

"Hold on hold on, before we do anything here, why do you want to leave us? I mean...true you can't go anywhere, but it's probably better than leaving us for good," Rin said.

"Yeah! don't leave us Makoto!" Nagisa exclaimed. Everyone started shouting at Makoto to not leave them and started saying all the pros for him to not leave. Makoto started to panic and looked like was about to cry, until Haru stepped in.

"Stop!" Haru shouted, which surprised everyone since he doesn't yell that much. "Look...I get it...you all miss Makoto, but...asking him to not leave is the most selfish thing you could ever asked him to do, he need to move on...or else he'll be pain forever, so please...I know it's hard...but...you need to let him go," Haru said.

"...You're right...we're Makoto..." Nagisa said.

"I'm also sorry Makoto-san..." Rei apologized.

"Yeah...sorry...big guy..." Rin said.

"Same here..." Sousuke said.

"...I forgive you guys...thank you Haru," Makoto said. Haru nodded and then suddenly had an idea.

"You know...I've read that if you want to crossover much faster...all you gotta do is get someone to finish your business," Haru said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Well...all you gotta do is finish anything you regret not being able to finished, quick what's the one thing you regret not finishing," Haru said.

"I-I um...I'm not sure...I don't think I have any regrets..." Makoto said.

"Well you must have something! You're here after all trying to scare people instead of moving on! Just think Mako-chan! What's the thing you regret not doing?" Nagisa said.

"I'm sorry guys, but I really don't know what I regret not doing...this all seems pointless...I'll just continue haunting the mansion until buyers stop trying to buy this place," Makoto said.

"That'll take who knows how long," Rin said.

"Exactly Makoto-san, you might even be here for...an eternity!" Rei said.

"Eh! W-what am I going to do?!" Makoto exclaimed.

Haru thought and thought, and suddenly he had a crazy idea.

"...I'm buying this mansion," Haru said.

"...Eh?"

"You're buying this place!? Do you know how much this place costs?" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes I do, and I've earned enough money from the whole supernatural investigating job to be able to buy this place," Haru pointed out.

"Even so...how is buying this place going to help Makoto?" Rin asked.

"Easy, I'll stay here with Makoto to keep him company, there won't be anymore buyers, and I'll help Makoto figure out what he regrets not being able to do," Haru said.

"Y-you'll stay here with...me?" Makoto asked. Haru looked at Makoto and started to blush slightly.

"Y-yeah...you said you'd go crazy if you stayed here any longer, so...maybe if you had a friend to stay with you...then you'll feel better..." Haru said. Makoto started to blush and nodded before turning his head away.

"..." Everyone was looking from Haru to Makoto and then back to Haru.

"...If you two are done flirting can we at least think this through?"

"W-we're aren't flirting!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yeah we're not flirting!" Haru said.

"Right and I'm the ghost of Elvis," Rin said.

"Oh actually I've met him once...he really deserves the name king of pop," Makoto said.

"Yeah yeah, but seriously Haru...are you really going to do this...you do realize we won't be able to stay with you," Rin said.

"I'm sure...I mean I do have enough money to live here and get food for two years or so, I'll be fine," Haru said.

"...Ugh...I hate it when you give me that look...fine...but you better help Makoto out and take good care of yourself...we'll check up on you once in awhile," Rin said.

"Thanks," Haru said.

With that, everyone stayed for the night and told Makoto everything he missed. Makoto was surprised, scared, and happy at all the facts he was learning, but he was especially happy to be able to hang out with his friends again. Especially his new friend, Haru.

The next day, Haru told the owner he was buying the mansion, the owner agreed, mostly because he could finally let the mansion go. He handed Haru the deed and Haru was officially owning the haunted mansion.

"We'll see you soon Haru! we'll try our best to keep the supernatural investigation going," Nagisa said.

"Thank you, who knows how long I'll be here," Haru said.

"Be safe Haru-san, and do your best in getting Makoto to crossover," Rei said.

"I will," Haru said.

"Hey...take good care of Makoto," Rin said.

"Of course, I'll take good care of your little crush," Haru teased.

"Hey! that was years ago! I told you I moved on!" Rin exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Haru said.

"You!"

"Rin! please don't be angry, if it makes you feel any better, I always did see you very cool when I was still alive, but...to be honest...I don't think us being a thing would have worked out," Makoto said.

Haru tried desperately to hide his laughing, while Rin looked like someone killed his pet and then slapped him across the face.

"...I don't care!" Rin shouted as he ran out of the mansion.

"Don't worry, I'll calm him down," Sousuke said as he walked after Rin.

"Ha ha...they're lively as ever," Makoto said.

"Yeah...they are..." Haru said. The two waved goodbye to their friends and once they were gone they went inside and were now thinking on what to do.

"So...what do we do?" Makoto asked.

"...I guess...we should clean this place up and move in all my stuff," Haru said.

"Good idea," Makoto said. The two got to work.

Haru thought fixing and cleaning the mansion up would take too long since it was only the two of them, but having a ghost help you out seem to be a huge benefit, especially one who could make objects float and faze through walls.

"Are you having trouble reaching that spot over there?" Makoto asked when he saw Haru trying to clean a spot at the top of a shelf.

"Yeah! I wish I had a stepladder though-!" Suddenly Haru was in the air.

"Sorry if that surprised you, but hey...it's faster than getting a stepladder!" Makoto said.

"...Yeah...it is..." The two looked at each other and started to blush. Haru could have sworn their faces were inching closer to each other, but suddenly Makoto pulled away with his face being incredibly red. So that's how ghosts blush.

"W-well um...we better...g-get back to work!" Makoto stuttered. Haru nodded and cleaned the spot he wasn't able to reach. Once Makoto set him down, he immediately went to the next room. Haru just stood there, trying to calm down his beating heart.

Finally the two were done, the task was struggling, but they managed to get it done right around dinner. Haru brought out his portable grill and started to grill some mackerel.

"You really like mackerel don't you," Makoto asked.

"It's good," Haru said.

"Ha ha ha, I've never met anyone who would eat mackerel everyday," Makoto said.

"Well...my friends have been trying to cut me down on it, but I always managed to sneak some when they aren't looking," Haru said.

"You really are an interesting person, Haru-chan," Makoto said. Haru suddenly blushed at the nickname. He still hates it, but hearing it from Makoto wasn't so bad.

"...Drop the -chan."

Makoto only laughed and continued to watch Haru cook the mackerel.

* * *

After dinner and talking, The two settled in the living room and started to watch the television. Haru was surprised that the electricity was still working in the place. Makoto sat...or at least floated slightly above the couch next to Haru. Haru felt a chill next to him, but that was expected, besides...he kinda enjoys it.

The two started talking about their interests and some of the things they enjoy doing.

"I like to swim, mostly free, I draw, and as you already know, I read and collect things that are supernatural," Haru said.

"Wow, that's amazing! well...I use to swim as you know, and well...I actually love cats, and I usually go fishing on my free time," Makoto said. Haru nodded and then the two were silent.

Suddenly, Haru wanted to know about Makoto's death, and what it was like. He knew it was probably personal, but he felt like he could help Makoto feel at ease at least a little.

"...Makoto...what was it like when you died?"

"...Well...at first it was terrifying...but...after the panicking and fear...it starts to feel...calming? I'm not sure...maybe it was just me...I was always afraid of the ocean...so when I was dying in it...I...felt relaxed...and I just...accepted my death...I then saw the light...and well...I just went towards it...and well...here I am I guess," Makoto said.

"Wait...you were afraid of the ocean? Then...why did you...jump into the water to save Rei...actually...why did you agree to even go to the trip? Or...why did you join the swimming club in middle school?" Haru asked.

"...Someone I knew died in the ocean when I was younger...he was...close to have died that I...I felt that...the ocean could have taken me...or anyone I cared about...I was scared...I...I just could swim in the ocean...but then my friends...they suggested the swimming club...I was going to refuse to join but...the look on their faces..they were so excited for the idea...I knew I couldn't let them down, so I kept my fear a secret and join the swimming club. I knew I wouldn't be afraid of swimming in the pool, but that didn't mean I wasn't afraid..." Makoto explained.

Haru was shocked. All he wanted to do was hold onto Makoto and tell him it was alright, but he knew that was impossible...

"And...the swimming trip?"

"...I thought after swimming for awhile I'd finally conquered my fear of the ocean...so when Rei was swimming in the storm, and I knew if I didn't go after him immediately he would have drowned, I swam after him and tried to forget my fear...but when I reached Rei, a giant wave came, I just...froze...I could hear Rei telling me to start moving, I could hear Nagisa and the other screaming after us, but I just stayed in place looking at the giant wave forming. Soon I found myself underwater, I wasn't able to move, I wasn't able to breath, I couldn't see anything but complete darkness, and soon...everything went black...and I died..." Makoto finished.

"...I'm sorry," Haru said.

"It wasn't your fault..." Makoto sighed and felt relieved, "I'm so glad I got that out of my chest, thank you for-" before Makoto could finish his sentence, he saw Haru, crying. "H-hey...w-why are you crying?"

"It's not fair! y-you shouldn't have died! then maybe...no one would feel sad! your family would still be happy, and maybe...I could have met you and...hold you," Haru said and tears continued falling out of his eyes.

"Haru..." Makoto reached towards Haru's face, but his hand fazed through him. "...This might be weird but...trust me," Makoto then went inside Haru's body and Haru feels half of his body being controlled by Makoto. His hand started wiping his eyes, while the other rubbed his arm.

"I know this is weird...but it's the only way for me to do it physically," Makoto's voice said out of Haru's mouth.

"N-no it's okay...it's...nice..." Haru said.

The two or at least Haru with Makoto inside his body stayed like that for awhile, and Haru's heart was beating faster.

"...Thank you Haru," Makoto said.

Instead of Haru saying 'you're welcome' he said the one thing you would never thought Haru would say in his life to someone he barely knew.

"...I love you," Haru said. Makoto stayed silent, movement of Haru's arms stopped. Haru feared what he said would have ruined everything, but instead, it was the opposite.

"...I love you too, Haru-chan," Makoto said.

Haru felt happy, even though he would never be able to kiss him, even though he would never be able to hug him, or hold his hand or any of the other things couples usually do, he was happy. He was happy to have Makoto next to him...or inside him in this matter.

* * *

"Haru...I think I now know what I regret not being able to do when I was alive," Makoto said.

"What is it?"

"...Well...there was this cat who always waited for me on the stairs that connect to our house, and well...I always regret not being able to pet it one last time before I left," Makoto said.

"...Really?"

"What!? you said you wanted to help me crossover by getting me to do what I regret not being able to do when I was still alive, so here you go! sorry if it isn't extreme or whatever!" Makoto whined.

"...To be honest...that would be you," Haru hummed.

"H-Haru!" Makoto exclaimed. The two started walking towards the front door.

"...So how are we going to do this? you can't technically leave the house you know," Haru said.

"Well...I can if I'm inside a living person's body so..."

"Alright...get in here," Haru said as he braced himself. Makoto entered Haru's body and Haru could feel half of his body being controlled by him once again.

"Ugh...it was nice when we had that moment a few days ago, but this is weird," Haru complained.

"Quit complaining and let's go!" Makoto said.

"Alright alright, here we go," Haru said as they started walking out of the door and heading to their destination.

* * *

Haru and Makoto reached the stairs that connected to their old houses, and sitting there was a white cat that was pretty chubby.

"Aw...I've missed that little guy," Makoto said.

"It does seem cute," Haru said.

They approached the white cat, at first the cat was about to run away, but then it sensed Makoto's spirit in Haru's body, and looked up looking confused, but looked like it was ready to get petted.

"Geez...did this cat do that every time it sees you?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, you could say I was somewhat of a cat whisperer," Makoto said.

"That does sound like you," Haru said. Haru was about to reached out his hand, but suddenly hesitated.

"Haru? What are you doing?" Makoto asked.

"...If I do this...then this'll be the last time I'll ever see you..." Haru whispered.

"...I know..." Makoto said sadly.

"...I...don't want to do this..." Haru said.

"I know..."

"...But...I know you'll never feel at peace if I don't do this..."

"..."

Haru petted the cat and the cat purred under the familiar feeling. Once Haru finished petting the cat, the cat scurried off leaving Haru and Makoto alone. Haru could feel Makoto getting tugged out of his body, and he started to cry a bit.

"...Goodbye...Makoto," Haru said.

"Goodbye...Haru-chan...I love you!" Makoto said as he finally left Haru's body and disappeared completely. Haru continued to cry until it started to get late.

"Huh...so this is what it feels like to fall in love with a ghost..." Haru said as he stood up and started walking back to the now empty mansion.

* * *

It has been a couple of years since Makoto finally crossover, and Haru was back in Tokyo living in his apartment. His friends tried to cheer him up and take him out for drinks, but Haru would always refused, but thank them for trying.

"Haru! I know you still miss Mako-chan, but maybe it's time you move on! try to find other people! maybe someone alive this time!" Nagisa said once Haru entered the office.

"No way, besides they'll give me weird looks once I say that I love water and the supernatural," Haru said.

"Aw come one Haru! you need to move on! ...b-but not that type of moving on okay! I don't want to lose another friend!" Nagisa said.

"Don't worry Nagisa, I'm fine, really," Haru said.

"...You know Haru-san...if you really miss Makoto...we could always do that ceremony..." Rei suggested.

"Rei...that's not-"

"Hey...if it worked for us...then it'll work for you," Rin said.

"Yeah...but since Makoto can hear us everywhere, might as well just do it here, going to a nearby ocean is such a hassle," Sousuke said.

"Ugh! at least be more enthusiastic!" Rin complained. Sousuke chuckled and lightly kissed Rin on the cheek. Causing the maroon haired man to blush and shut up for once. Haru was sorta glad the two finally got together.

"...Alright...I guess it's worth to try...I've been meaning to use these candles anyways," Haru said.

Once everyone lit the candles and Haru was in the circle, Haru started to say what he wanted to say to Makoto.

"Makoto...even though I only knew you for a short time...and fell in love with you during that time...I want to say that...you are the best thing I've ever met...I almost lost fate in the supernatural...but you gave me back that hope...you made me fall in love with it all over again...thank you...thank you for being there...thank you for being there with me...I'll miss you...goodbye and...I love you," Haru said.

"I love you too Haru-chan!" A familiar voice said.

"Makoto!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"W-what are you doing here!? Y-you aren't here to haunt us are you?!" Rei exclaimed.

"No no! turns out...I got a new regret that I wished I could have done before I died," Makoto said.

"What? well what is it?"

"...Staying with Haru forever ever...at least until he dies," Makoto said. Haru stared at the floating ghost in front of him and all he wanted to do was cry happily.

"Woah...that means...you get to be with us until Haru dies...Haru! whatever you do...don't die! at least not yet!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that Nagisa," Haru said.

"Ha ha ha...oh! I almost forgot! look!" Makoto stopped floating and was now walking on the ground, he even picked up a pen on one of the desks. "I can physically touch things now! I still have ghost powers and can still faze through things, but I can still-" Suddenly Haru hugged Makoto tightly and Makoto started to blush. He slowly wrapped his arms around Haru and returned the hug.

"Me too! I still never got to hug Mako-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed as he started to hug Makoto. "Everyone! get over here!"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, they walked towards where the three were and started to hug each other as well.

"I'm glad I got to meet you Haru," Makoto said.

"...Even though you make a terrible haunting ghost, you're a great friendly ghost...and the best thing in my life," Haru said. Makoto smiled and continued to hold onto the boy he was glad to spend forever with.

Haru was truly happy.

* * *

**Bonus:**

"...You know...since Makoto can technically touch physical stuff now...does that mean he can have sex with Haru?"

Makoto's face went extremely red that you would think it was impossible.

"I-I mean...technically yes...b-but I don't think we should start thinking about that kinda stuff now right Haru...Haru?" Makoto looked at Haru and saw sparkles in his eyes. The same look he gets when it comes to the supernatural.

"H-Haru...you're not thinking..."

"Makoto...meet me in my apartment bed after work," Haru said.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed as his face became completely red once again that day.

It was going to be an interesting night, at least for Haru.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! I might have to take a small break after writing this much, but I'll try my best to continue writing more stories and other stuff!
> 
> Anyways, leaving a comment, kudos, or bookmark is really appreciated! love you all! <3


End file.
